A Mysterious Death
by BurntButter
Summary: Who killed Rune's beloved wife? Read and see if you can find out. Could it be Rath? Viaresu? Or even Lykouleon? Who knows?


A scream tore down through the hall, piercing everyone's ear on that floor. The shriek no doubt came from a woman. It's high trill echoing throughout the building, perhaps even the city itself.

Chapter One - A Mystery in Itself

The hotel was a quiet one. It wasn't exactly high class, yet not a ragged building filled with half-dead patients. The room in which the scream was heard was filled with watchers. Looking at the body that was already cold and gone.

An elf pushed his way through the crowd, wondering why people decided to crowd his room at this time. He shook his head, rejecting every idea that even thought to invade his thinking space.

As he reached the center where everyone stood, he looked upon the body of his dead wife. The elf stared at it, almost disbelieving what he saw.

_It's a joke. Just a cruel joke._

"Rune.." He felt one of his friends place their hand on his shoulder. Their hand was shaking, not only from the shock, but also at the rampage his friend would have.

"What…" Rune turned to the people in his room, blues eyes filled with hatred. "Happened here? Someone TELL me!" Tears decided to make its way down his cheek as his hand brushed them away.

The watchers stared at the elf. They themselves were a mixed race, some dragons and some demons. What they saw in the elf was totally different from what they saw the day before. "…"

"Answer me!"

One dragon stood forward. "Rune. We…saw nothing."

Rune knew everyone in the room from the war. They were having a meeting of the dragons and demons here in this hotel, although some of them were there just as a job. The time of their war was over, leaving both sides almost peaceful. People still hated each other, but the people staying here promised not to kill anyone.

The dragon that stood forward was the secretary of state, Ruwalk. He looked down at the ground in almost a fake sympathy. "I'm truly sorry Rune…we all know how you feel."

"Obviously not if they killed Tintlet," Rune said, his voice quivering.

Lim Kaana, a demon that was earlier supposed to steal a demon fish within Rune, spoke up for Ruwalk, hoping that Rune would believe both of them. "Rune…no one here would purposely want to hurt you."

Rune scowled at everyone. This wasn't getting him anywhere. "Well, I'm going to search on my own. Get out of my room. NOW!"

Everyone left his room at once. No one wanted to be yelled at right now. They might just end up like the body on the floor.

Rune walked into their bathroom, washing his face with shaking fingers. He grabbed a towel off of a rack and dried his face. The elf looked up from his towel, seeing another person in the room besides him and the corpse. "What do you want, Viaresu?"

The demon simply shrugged his shoulders, a small smile playing on his face. "I just thought that I could help you with your search. You know, investigate with you."

"I'd rather have help from someone I can trust. That doesn't include you."

Viaresu laughed at Rune, putting his hands on his hips. "Fine. You don't want my help? It'd be your loss anyway." Rune was surprised when Viaresu just snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Instead he plopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "What?"

Rune looked closer at the ceiling, standing on the bed. The springs let out a small squeak as Rune ran his fingers across the ceiling. It was slightly discolored from the other squares. He pushed the square up, looking around for something else to stand on.

He picked up a chair and placing it on the bed. The soft bed gave way too easily, making it almost impossible for Rune to stand on it successfully. "Darn it."

Rune checked the bed, seeing if it had any wheels to roll on. He smiled as it conveniently did. A few pushes and the bed sat across the room. The harder part was to move the desk five feet to the hole in the ceiling.

He slowly stood on top of the desk, hesitantly moving his hand towards the hole, hoping no one was up there just waiting for him to stick his hand up. Rune quickly pulled his hand away and almost stumbled off the desk as a knock came from the door. Rune's heart beat faster than usual, walking up to the door, afraid of who stood on the other side.

Lykouleon stood on the other side of the door, smiling at Rune. "Hi. I'm…sorry about your loss."

Rune looked down, forcing a smile upon his face. "Me too. I…" He stopped his sentence as he looked at the Lord's outfit. It wasn't different from usual, but part of his flowing garments was stained with freshly spilt blood. "You…have blood."

Lykouleon quickly looked down to where Rune was looking, moving his hand to hide the blood. "Yes, I…had an accident. Well, more like Raseleane did." The Lord's eyes moved to and fro, finding something to change the subject. "She had a bloody nose, that's all."

Rune looked at the Lord, trying not to suspect him. He didn't WANT to think his own Lord did this to him. "I see…If I may?" Lykouleon bowed to Rune, allowing him to finished his sentence. "Well, where were you during the murder?"

"Murder? Oh. I had to help Raseleane. She…" He paused, looking for an excuse. At least..it was an excuse to Rune. "Was bleeding all over the carpet, I wanted to get rid of it."

Rune smiled, shutting the door slowly. "My Lord, what is it you came here for?"

Lykouleon looked at Rune, his emerald orbs glinting with sympathy for his late wife. "I wanted to apologize."

I don't own Dragon Knights, but Mineko Ohkami does. So don't think I do. :3

So, I'm going to bring more people into this. It's quite messed up so far…but I just had to get the plot going so far. I'll be thinking of suspicions and people for you to guess it as. :D Good luck. Comments are welcome. Just please only helpful criticism.


End file.
